mungkin
by saerusa
Summary: kuroo pikir sekali-kali tsukishima harus mencoba ada di pihak yang menang tapi kalah. kuroo/tsukishima. college!AU


**Mungkin**

**haikyuu © furudate haruichi**

**kuroo/tsukishima**

**a/n: menulis karena besok udah masuk. Ada ide pas kepepet mulu kan. Kzl. Makasih dah mau baca yah lov u all buat tictockingclock-san yang buatku tak bisa bangkit lagi~~~ aku tenggelam dalam lautan kuro-tsukiiiii :') semua warning ada disini okkk**

-:-

"Halo?"

"_I love you_, Kei."

Tsukishima menarik napas panjang. Ponselnya menjerit-jerit tak karuan hanya untuk sapaan membosankan (baginya) dari Kuroo.

"Say. Aku kesana ya sekarang." Tsukishima menyimak suara Kuroo seksama. Serak. Ini koneksi yang bermasalah atau Kuroo benar terkena radang tenggorokan? Tsukishima mengerjap, Kuroo bukan tipe orang yang sakit karena penyakit.

"Aku lagi di perpus. Plis kamu gada kerjaan banget." Ya, ya, Kuroo tahu itu karena Tsukishima selalu menyalakan GPS di ponselnya. Tsukishima beruntung ada di posisi rak terdalam, di bagian buku sejarah dunia yang tebalnya satu telapak tangan. Perpustakaan harusnya ramai di Minggu pagi, namun Tsukishima menemukan fakta berkebalikan.

"Yaudah Say diem disitu. Aku cabut sekarang." Suara langkah kaki Kuroo, menutup pintu mobil, menginjak gas dan mulai masuk ke jalan raya. Jernih di kuping Tsukishima. Kuroo selalu serius pada tiap-tiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Waktu itu Kuroo bilang dia akan mengajak Tsukishima pergi ke Jerman untuk studi banding kedokteran. Sudah terbukti. Kuroo mengatakan besok ia akan mencoba menjadi penurut. Kuroo berhenti dari ketergantungan botol-botol kuning. Kuroo membenci bubuk bubuk putih. Kuroo berjanji akan menjadi laki-laki yang lebih baik—setidaknya setelah Tsukishima bilang iya setelah pernyataan cintanya. Semuanya benar. Tinggal ancaman Kuroo akan membunuhnya jika Tsukishima berselingkuh, namun itu (entah belum) tidak terbukti.

"Aku cabut juga." Tsukishima menempelkan ponsel pada bahu, kedua tangannya berusaha menarik keluar sebundel jilidan masa lalu bumi yang (kebanyakan) penuh tumpah darah, airmata. entah mengapa emosi negatif memang lebih memberikan bekas kepada pembaca ketimbang edisi yang penuh kebahagiaan? Tsukishima agaknya menahan batuk, debu menggelitiki hidungnya.

"Kei-sayang." Roda mobil kedengaran sekali berputar kencang.

"Ya, Kuroo?"

"Ya ampun punya pacar judes banget. Sayang nggak sama aku?"

"Sayang."

"Hambar banget sih."

"Aku tutup oke teleponnya." Kata Tsukishima setelah menangkap kesimpulan kalau Kuroo semalam pasti habis mencari pelampiasan pada liquid-liquid racun yang mahal. Ketahuan sekali lewat bicaranya dan nadanya yang amburadul. Tsukishima dua hari pulang ke rumahnya. Makalahnya ada yang ketinggalan. Hei, mereka telah hidup bersama bertahun-tahun, wajar bukan kalau Tsukishima hapal kebiasaan Kuroo? Kuroo harus segera ditahan sebelum ada kecelakaan.

"Jangan! Ditutup ada ancaman." Kuroo terkekeh kecil, ia memutar lagu di mobil, sayup-sayup Tsukishima menangkap liriknya. Kurang jelas karena berbaur klakson, desing angin dan keramaian kota.

"Ya. Terserah kamu."

"Ngapain ke perpus." Kuroo bertanya, ia dari pertama tidak mengenakan handsfree. Tangan kirinya memegang ponsel, tangan kanan mengendalikan setir. Ia mengganti, menggunakan bahu agar tetap bisa berbicara sementara tangan kirinya digunakan untuk mengambil kalengan jus di dashbor.

"Ngajakin mantan balikan." Tsukishima berharap Kuroo marah, membanting telepon dan tidak jadi datang ke perpustakaan. Pikiran Kuroo pasti masih kusam, meskipun Tsukishima tahu toleransi Kuroo patutlah diacungi dua jempol. Tsukishima hanya mengambil langkah preventatif saja.

"Tsukishima Kei."

"Aku serius. Kageyama. Bener ada di depan nih." Di depan Tsukishima hanya ada rak setinggi gunung. Ia bosan dengan deretan buku tentang penyakit yang makin lama makin aneh. Mungkin membaca rekaman hidup seseorang tentunya lebih menarik. Ketimbang memadati otakmu dengan nama ilmiah yang susah dilafalkan dengan lidah lurus.

"Kei kamu tahu aku nggak suka di provokasi?"

"Mau ngomong sama Kageyama nggak."

"Aku masih di jalan sih. Nanti aja tatap dua mata."

"Matikan teleponmu."

"Aku lagi ga mood bercanda, Kei. Jangan bahas Kageyama."

"Kesel ya?"

"Awas aku nyampe disana." Tsukishima tahu, tahu Kuroo disana sedang tersenyum.

"Matikan teleponmu, Tetsurou. Aku peduli."

"Peduli apanya."

"Nyawamu."

"Kamu berkali-kali menghancurkan hatiku Kei. Aku ternyata masih hidup sampai sekarang

"Tetsurou, matikan teleponmu." Kuroo bertemu, untuk kesempatan pertama dalam sikon yang tidak menyenangkan. Ia jengah di pesta kampus, dan Tsukishima ingin mendinginkan hatinya yang mendidih. Lalu saling bertukar ejekan, cemoohan. Kata Kuroo, dulu, Tsukishima adalah bulan dalam gelapnya malam. Bah, saat itu Tsukishima tertawa terbahak-bahak betapa menggelikannya ada orang yang punya pikiran seperti itu. Dan sampai sekarang.

"Kamu nggak mau aku telepon?"

"Ya ampun keras kepala sekali. Tetsurou! Aku serius!" klakson saling sahut-menyahut. "Baguslah. Macet ya?"

"Yo-i. macet."

"Berhentilah minum-minum. Aku nggak suka." Tsukishima menumpahkan kesedihan lewat nada datar. Kuroo dulu vas sempurna. Tsukishima sadar, gilirannya menyentuh Kuroo, vas itu mulai menunjukkan retak-retak. Kuroo seperti kaca. Rapuh. Pakai topeng sok iye. Untuk menutupi kelemahannya. "Dulu kamu berhenti. Sekarang juga berhenti."

"Aku berhenti kalau kamu berhenti mencampakkanku."

"Kapan aku mencampakkanmu?"

"Heh. Seperti aku orang bodoh saja—Ups." Tsukishima kaget ketika decit rem dan gerak tangan Kuroo membanting setir berteriak lewat speaker. "Halo, Kei?" masih sempat-sempatnya menanyakan ada Tsukishima di seberang apa tidak.

"Matikan. Kita bicara disini saja." Tsukishima memberi peringatan. Tsukishima dalam fase khawatir dan berharap saat ini jalan benar-benar lengang. Di jalan cuman ada Kuroo. Biar tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kuroo tidak menyalakan GPSnya.

"Tidak. Nyalakan teleponmu. Aku tidak akan bicara lagi kok."

"Hei, aku bohong soal tadi. Tidak ada Kageyama kok."

"Iya aku tahu kamu bohong tidak ada Kageyama."

"Tetsurou." Tidak ada suara macam-macam lagi telinga Tsukishima selain suara Kuroo. Buruk.

"Ya Kei?" jawaban Kuroo parau. Seperti raungan dari gaung terdalam. Ia serius sakit. Padahal kemarin malam, kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi Kuroo selalu menertawakan benda. Hal. Apapun. Dari yang serius lucu. Humor recehan sampai hal yang garing sekalipun, Kuroo terus tertawa.

"Kageyama tidak ada disini. Aku benar-benar bercanda, Tetsurou." Tsukishima bersungguh-sungguh. Buku yang tadinya akan ia pinjam terabaikan begitu saja, tangannya terkepal, basah oleh keringat. _Ayo tenang Kei, tenang. Bukan saatnya untuk berkata-kata pedas. Ini Kuroo Tetsurou, Kei._ "Kalau butuh bukti kamu sekarang ke parkiran. Video call."

"Ya, ya aku percaya padamu _kekasihku."_

"Tetsurou—sungguh—"

"Dari awal aku memang mau bunuh diri kok. Aku selalu percaya, selalu jujur dan hei, Kei-sayang, aku selalu mencintaimu. Dari awal, aku tahu aku pacaran dengan tubuhmu saja. Hatimu ada di dalam tubuh si Kageyama hatiku ada di dalam tubuhmu dan tubuh ini sekarang tidak punya hati. Cuman, sebelum mati aku ingin membuatmu sama depresinya denganku, Kei. Hehe."


End file.
